The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for limiting the separation of two parts, such as two bones.
In particular, the apparatus can be used to stabilise a knee of an animal such as a canine (i.e. a dog). It may be used to stabilise a canine knee that is cruciate deficient, for example, due to a tear in the cranial cruciate ligament (CCL) (analogous to the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) in humans).
Cranial cruciate ligament deficiency is the most common orthopaedic condition seen in dogs. In a known operation, first and second bone anchors are secured to opposing ends of the tibia and the femur and a suture secured between the two bone anchors. The suture limits the separation of the two bones and thus takes the place, or supplements the role, of the CCL.
Traditionally, the suture is first tensioned and then tied off or crimped. This can be problematic as the suture can wear prematurely at the site of the crimp or the knot. Wear of the suture can lead to failure of the assembly. Another problem with the prior art is that expensive tensioning and crimping assemblies are often required. Yet another problem with prior art bone anchors is that a suture attached to the bone anchor can become worn due to contact with the bone to which the anchor is secured. Yet another problem is the inconsistent results from user to user when using a crimp or tying a knot. Yet another problem is all currently sutures being used are not continuous and the junction created by the knot or crimp is the week point in the fixation.